


Homecoming

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Katie finally gets home...</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"John!"

John can't help but laugh when Katie all but throws herself at him, colliding roughly and making him laugh all the more. 

"Welcome home Princess."

He can't help smiling even as she clings to him, burrowing her face into his neck, his hand running through her hair, which, falls completely free from the travel ponytail she'd put it in. His laugh is again soft as he pulls her closer, letting her nuzzle for a moment. 

"I missed you."

The words are muffled and yet he smiles to hear them. 

"I missed you too darling... lets go home."


End file.
